


Idk why this is short but here take it I have no writing muse today

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	Idk why this is short but here take it I have no writing muse today

“What's your name?”

It's an innocent question that makes Josh pause. 

“Um, Josh.” He finally responds. 

There's no flash of confusion in Tyler's eyes, no ‘is that really your name?’, just a smile. 

“Well, it's nice to meet you, Josh. I hope we can be friends.”


End file.
